


Meant To Be

by eugene25holmes



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugene25holmes/pseuds/eugene25holmes
Summary: You were on the brink of happiness for the first time in your life, but sadly life's a bitch.
Relationships: Loki & Avengers Team, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> It has angst but if you are not in the mood for it, move along!

_Your veil trailed the floor behind you as you walked down the aisle with Thor by your side. He had offered to give you away since you were like a sister to him. A radiant smile was carved on your face, and your feet were practically skipping to take you to the man you were marrying. Or perhaps we should say a God. Loki stood there, his head held high, but no sign of arrogance or dominance on it. Pure adoration and love shone from his face. There was even a single tear, just at the periphery, nearly escaping when suddenly he turned his face and rubbed it off. Those fifteen steps that you took seemed longer than fifteen eternities and yet when you reached you felt the familiar emotions of love, warmth and affection hit you with full force. Loki took your hand into his, holding it with care and gentleness, just treating you the way he saw you, a queen, his queen. He may not be the king of Asgard but he surely held the reins to your heart._

_You were beaming at each other, your faces flush with excitement and anticipation. The whole world ceased to exist the second your eyes met. His beauty enchanted you and yours mystified him. He whispered to you, “Are you alright my dear?”, trying to know if your dress was causing any inconvenience as it had been altered to your fitting at the eleventh hour. You nodded your head, words failing you as you stared at that beautiful smile of his. You were dressed in a long white and green gown with black and golden embroidery, his colours and your hair left lose save a few little ringlets held together with white roses. You truly were the definition of ethereal to him and there was nothing in the Nine Realms that he wouldn’t give to see you in that dress everyday. It fit you perfectly, defining your curves and flowing elegantly._

_He turned your hands in his big ones to see the henna that had inked his name in your palms. It wasn’t necessarily your tradition but you had discovered that Indian brides inked their hand with the intricate, beautiful designs, hiding the name of their beloved in it, and you had fell for that tradition and decided to follow it on your wedding. Your wedding was a dream in itself. Everyone who you held close was there to witness your happiness. You were lucky to be surrounded by your extended family on your most important day. Tony and Stephen were your and Loki’s best friends. You didn’t really have any best man or a bridesmaids technically speaking but Tony and Stephen were Loki’s best men to be precise. Thor was to officiate your wedding as he was the ruler of Asgard.  
Loki brought you close to him and kissed your forehead as Thor started the ceremony. Tony and Stephen snickered behind Loki and Tony playfully yelled, “Don’t be so eager Reindeer Games, she will be all to you once this is done!” “Oh I’m sure of that Stark.”, He smirked while looking at you and brought you even closer, holding you to his side like his life depended on you. Thor looked at you two, admiring the way you complemented each other, your warmth to his cold, your affection to his indifference. _

_“Get to the vows quick Thor. We have got children here and reindeer games can’t rein it in for long.”, Tony said motioning to Morgan and Peter. Peter looked offended and was about to say something when Loki cut in, “Thank you for your concern Stark but do get to the vows fast Thor.” Thor nodded and said, “Okay, so all those who have assembled here………”, and he went on and on while Loki kept drawing circles at your waist over the fabric, distracting you and smirking at the effect he had. You just smiled and put one of your heels on his foot, not like anyone could see that underneath the flowing dress. He stilled when the heel made contact with his boot but then raised an eyebrow and smiled. You were even._

_“So now the vows.”, Thor said pulling you two out of your imaginary bubble. You had already said your vows the day before to each other, when you had been in the garden, under the stars, in each other’s arms. There was no need for the world to hear your love to validate it. So Thor went on with the traditional vows and just waited for you to say the two words. First he asked you and you looked at Loki clutching his hands to your chest, “I do.”, you said softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear._

_Tony and Pepper smiled, remembering their own wedding. Oh that was fun! On the bachelor’s night Loki and Stephen were so wasted and had created a fuss in your apartment. They even cuddled with each other and slept on your bed. You filmed it all and presented it to all the avengers on the day when they showed the wedding videos. Needless to say they were red with embarrassment and couldn’t face the team for a week at the very least. This time they bluntly refused to a bachelor’s party. When Tony had suggested it, they had flipped him off._

_Thor then moved on to Loki and you waited with bated breath to hear those two words from him. He opened his mouth and whispered, “I’m sorry.”, He pulled away, tears stained your face as he faded, he faded into the dark abyss that engulfed you. You dropped to your knees, your hand reaching out for him but nothing came in your hold, nothing._

You awoke with a cry and a name in your lips, “LOKI!, You cried out, fisting your hands in your bedsheet. You looked out to see the dark night, devoid of any stars. It was like the brightness of your life disappeared when Loki died at his hands, at that monster’s hands. Pure, unadultered rage filled you as you thought about Thanos. Your pain and rage fueled you, stabbing at your heart and you shook as you gave out a loud cry. Loud sobs racked your body and you looked at the emerald stone ring at your hand. You were _engaged_. You were to be _married_. Finally, just finally happiness was within your reach but it all crumbled.

_The sun would shine on us again._

_Bullshit_ , you told yourself. You knew Loki was lying, you knew that he wasn’t sure, you knew that one day, one day you would be alone again. But not so soon. Not so soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I used to write on tumblr as @i-burnt-the-pages but I've recently taken a break from it and will be posting some of my previous ones here and some new ones as well, when I get time :)


End file.
